Loki X Sigyn Shorts
by Shiori.Majo
Summary: This will include most of my Loki X Sigyn Shorts with a lot of fluff and smutt as well, an little ideas I have here an there if Sigyn was part of the Avenger and what not.


**AN: Hello everyone! I've been meaning to get back into my other stories but since I've seen EndGame I've been wanting to write Loki X Sigyn stories for a very long time but haven't gotten a chance to do so. Most of these stories will either be AU's or other ways I have ideas that Sigyn could come into play after EndGame or during EndGame.**

* * *

_**Warning: Violence and Slight Blood**_

**~Truth will come~**

Loki could only think of one thing that he could only think the Allfather will say to him. Traitor. Chains bound his hands, legs, and neck as the guards continue to drag him into the room where his father only sat staring at him 'son'. Should he even call him father? Though the truth still burned Loki to the core only knowing that his life was a lie as an Odinson, never part of the Asgard royal family. He is Laufey's son, not the son of Odin or brother of Thor. The very person he's been living in the shadow of. Loki could only laugh as the truth still burned inside his hatred for his heritage. Oh, what could only Loki think of what punishment for him now?

"Loki."

His mother. No, not his mother. Another lie to continue on with his puny life as he stares at Frigga only to smile at her.

"Hello mother. Have I made you proud?" Loki's tone only shattered what hope Frigga had for her loving son.

"Please, don't make this worse." Frigga begged.

"Define worse."

"Enough!"

Loki only turned his head to look at Odin.

"I will speak to the prisoner alone." Odin spoke.

Frigga only lowered her head as she looks towards her son one last time before leaving the room. Loki walked ever so closer towards the Allfather as he swung his leg out with a cling of his chains as he laughs to mock Odin.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about." Loki mocked.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death."

Loki could only smile as Odin spoke as he did, only knowing the truth of what 'his' father truly is.

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god. Just like you." Loki smirked.

"We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do." Odin spoke.

"Give or take 5,000 years." Loki only mocked.

"All this because Loki desires a throne."

"It is my birthright." Loki spat.

"Your birthright, was to die, as a child! Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me." Odin continues to lean forwards with every word to spoke towards Loki.

"If I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake, just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just..."

Loki took one step forward as he continues to stare down Odin with every word he spoke, then looking away.

"I don't love them." Loki smirked.

Odin could only lean back as he looked away from Loki hearing the words he spoke out to him, as the moment came he looked back at him seeing his eyes burn with anger.

"I will only give you two options as it comes to my attention you had 'attacked' the Princess of Vanaheim while on Midgard."

Curious Loki raised his brow not remembering much after the effects of the Scepter on his mind.

"Oh?" Loki smiled.

"Frigga asked of me to give the suggestion seeing that this will help bring peace where you have brought war. A marriage, between Asgard and Vananheim." Odin spat.

"And who shall I be marrying?"

Loki already knew where Odin would be going with this and see that there was no need for delay in his antics.

"Princess Sigyn, youngest of Njord and Freya's children."

Sigyn? Why had that name seem familiar to Loki? As if, it was a lost name long ago.

"Then I shall be free from all crimes?" Loki mocked.

"You will return to Midgard after the Marriage with your bride only to watch over you. From there, you will undo what you have brought upon Midgard." Odin spoke.

Loki could only laugh at the Allfather seeing that his purpose was all along, a pawn in a chess piece game to be used as a bargaining chip.

"That is what? Mercy?" Loki smiled.

"That is what I call, a bargain." Odin snapped.

"Very well, let's get on with the marriage. So I can be far from this place." Loki spat out.

"Very well."

Odin slammed the Gungnir onto the ground as if calling on to those waiting outside, as he did the doors opened in came a young woman looked to be in her early 20's Midgard standard as she continues to walk towards the throne. She had golden blonde hair flowing down her back, her eyes were blue as she looked down at her feet staring at the ground as she stopped next to Loki. Loki continues to observe her as she looked down at the ground, her blue dress complimented her hair as well as her pale skin.

"Allfather." Sigyn bend to the lowest curtsy.

"Rise child."

Sigyn only stood tall staring at Odin with her hair moving back to her back as she looked over to Loki staring at him, her hair was down to her calf.

"I will only ask once more seeing the circumstances as they are. You are willing to go through with this marriage with my son, and through with his punishment?" Odin questioned.

Loki rolled his eyes as Odin asked his soon bride to be the question knowing that he may have asked her this beforehand as she only looked at Odin then back at him once again.

"Yes. I will accept this offer to be the bride to your son, Loki." Sigyn smiled.

Seeing her smile only made Loki more curious of her seeing what she was really thinking. Does she even know about his true heritage?

"What of your father?" Odin asks.

"He is... Not pleased with this arrangement, however knowing what the circumstances are willing to go through with it." Sigyn answered.

"I see, we will go through with the arrangements then."

Odin slammed Gungnir once again as the doors opened once more seeing what only can assume Njord and Freya along with their other children walking along into the room. Njord was a tall man with white blond hair, his hair length was down to his knees as his wife stood next to him with her hands to her sides. Freya had long blonde hair just like Sigyn, she stood to the side of the throne next to Odin as their children did as well. Looking to the other side he saw Frigga walking back to stand her place next to Odin as the two stared at the two pair.

"Njord, I was only hoping we could meet up with different circumstances but it seems fate brought us sooner." Odin spoke out.

"Yes, it seems it had Allfather." Sigyn's father glared at Loki as he only stared at him with a smug.

"Father... Please." Sigyn begged.

"Now is not the time dear." Freya spoke softly to her husband.

"What are we waiting for?"

All heads turned to a young woman, red-haired woman as she smiled at the two possibly mocking at what is happening.

"Lofn..." Sigyn started.

"We mustn't wait for our 'dear' sister's wedding shall we?" Lofn smiled.

"Come now Lofn. We are here for our sister Sigyn after all-"

"Half-sister Baldrick." Lofn corrected.

Baldrick could only stop at what his sister had said as he looked away from her and look over to his own sister.

"What do you say, Nanna?" Lofn looked over to her other sister as she was the only one finding the floor more interesting than what was happening.

Nanna had finally looked up from her feet as she continues to look over to Sigyn as she looked ashamed about what she is about to say.

"I am happy for her... She is... Lucky..." Nanna stopped.

"Let's move on." Odin spoke out getting all heads to turn over to him.

The guards at Loki's side went over to him releasing the chains that were around his neck, hands, and feet giving him his freedom since his arrival to Asgard. Loki rubbed his wrists only to look back at Odin confused as to what will happen. Right as he looked over to Odin, Freya had walked over as chains appeared in her hands, standing in front of the two wrapped around their hands as if starting the bond. Sigyn then spoke words unknown to Loki as the chains light up only to disappear as if they were never there. '

"You are to only to do what actions I do as well. After tis done, you shall ask one thing from me, once you've have spoken it cannot come undone. Do you understand?" Sigyn explained.

"Noted." Loki smirked.

Ah, it seems the Allfather has never thought of the consequence as what Loki will ask of Sigyn. She must know different magic from him and he will get all that he wishes to know. One way or another. Sigyn then waved her hand to summon a dagger in hand as she slit her hand then to hold the flat end to give to Loki. Loki grabbed the dagger from her hand only watching Sigyn carefully and curiously.

"I Sigyn Njorddottir, will bond us together. I promise to watch over you, protect you until your deed is done within Midgard, through everything till then promise to take care of you. I will watch over you and guide you through till your deed is done. Then the bond will be done." Sigyn stared at Loki.

Loki followed exactly what Sigyn had done slitting his hand as well and spoke the same only with different intentions.

"I Loki... Odison, will bond us together. I promise to watch over you, protect you until my deed is done within Midgard, as I only ask in return. You teach me everything you know of the magic from Vanaheim... Even forbidden ones."

With the words spoken out from Loki Njord stepped forward only to be stopped by his wife as he only wanted to strangle Loki for his words. Loki only smirked at Njord as he knew how to bend the words to help him out in return. Loki looked back over to Loki who only smiled in a mocking grin watching her, Sigyn only nodded her head as to agree with the terms Loki wanted. With that, Sigyn held her hand out for Loki to hold as Loki followed the two mixed blood together sealing the bond magic she had done.

Right as they did their arms glowed with magic, looking down Loki saw blue markings glowing inside of his sleeves, rolling them up seeing the markings on his arm. Looking over to Sigyn, she too was also looking over her arm as well as she looked over the markings on her arm with green lights instead.

"Congrats are at hand." Bladrick was the first to speak out.

Sigyn only looked away as she stared at her parents since the deed was done.

"The wedding will commence tomorrow. For now, we shall all retired to our doings." Odin banged Gungnir signaling that it was down and everyone was started to walk away from what had happened.

"You must have many questions." Sigyn looked up to her soon to be husband.

Loki only watched her with careful eyes, reading her every move, expressions, and movement she does.

"Very much so." Loki stared.

Sigyn nodded in agreement and waved her hand to heal his hand. He looked down seeing his hand clear from the blood and looked over to his arm with only glowed in blue still.

"Follow me now." Sigyn walked away.

Scoffing at her actions, Loki only followed her from the throne and continued on till they were alone in a hall. Grabbing her arm he pulled her against the wall pinning her against it as she yelps in surprise.

"Listen here little Witch, I am not to be ordered by nor will I listen to you." Loki sneered.

"If you have questions, ask of it now." Sigyn smirked.

Sigyn's smug expression caught him by surprise as he only thought she would obey his every word seeing he is the Prince of Asgard.

"Fine. What is this on my arm?" Loki demanded.

"Spell-bound." Sigyn answered.

"What type of Spell-bond?"

"The one I performed on us is a simple one of that. We stay connected till the deed is done, till then we are bound together." Sigyn answered.

"I've read about Soul-bonds before. Tell me... Is this..." Loki lifted his arm for Sigyn to see.

"Not what it is?" Loki questioned.

She only stared to Loki then at his arm. She could only say what would she thought of saying.

"No." She answered.

"You lie." Loki spat.

"Fine very well, it is. The one I performed is very common in Vanaheim at birth. Since my mother came to Asgard to learn magic she had to change it to bond those of Marriage and arrangements for years." Sigyn finally spoke the truth.

"Why not at birth anymore?"

"My... Father, had a wife before he met my mother and had me. She was the only that would be it at birth and was celebrated on, however since the changes of magic from our home has been dying my mother changed it to bond those of marriage or arrangements." Sigyn explained.

With that Loki let his arms fell to the sides letting Sigyn go as he got all the answers he needed, but still he didn't know much about Sigyn or her people.

"Tell me. Are you of Asgard descendant? I recognize your magic, it's not Vanaheim's." Loki watched her carefully.

"Yes I am... Tis why, my sisters don't care for my being." Sigyn spoke softly.

Loki stepped away from her letting her breath from the space the two had between each other. Seeing her expression of pain, anger and sadness made his heart pained as well. Why?

"I... I'm sorry..." Loki spoke.

"Not to worry, I'm only half Asgardian." With that Sigyn walked away from Loki.

* * *

The very next day, the wedding was set up. Everyone was there including Thor, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif were all there just waiting for the two to now come into the room to commence the wedding soon.

"Do you think it'll last long?" Fandral joked.

"One will know in time." Sif added.

"Whose to say Sigyn will even want to be with Loki, she only agrees just to keep the peace between Asgard and Vanaheim." Volstagg smiled.

Thor was the only one who hadn't said anything about his brother nor, did he say anything about Sigyn. He knew of Sigyn before, had seen her once when she was little. She would come with mother learning magic with Freya along with Loki. He could only remember the times when the two were young they once were happy.

"What of you Thor?" Hogun asked.

"I know not of what my brother intends, but I only hope Lady Sigyn will bring back my old brother once more." Thor looked away once more.

"Loki still hasn't come?" Lady Sif looked towards the doors as if they were expecting his brother to come soon.

"I will check on him." Thor volunteer to do so.

* * *

He had donned his armor with his gold-horned helmet with his long green cape, only could he just flee now. Loki only took his time because he knew after him and his soon to be wife would be wed, he would have to return to Midgard just to undo the damage he has done. Oh, the shame.

"I see you are buying time." His mother spoke stopping his tracks.

"If I dare to do so, I would only end this torture in prison." Loki smirked.

"Why are you afraid my son?" Frigga stepped closer to Loki, placing her hand onto his cheek.

Afraid? Was he? Or was he just frustrated with the situation at hand?

Stepping away he only looked far from his 'mother', should he even call her mother? All he knew was a lie.

"I must get this over with. I am due to return to Midgard with Thor." Loki spat Thor's name in anger.

Frigga only looked concerned at her son as the actions he had done wasn't to hurt her, though she knew better than the press further.

"I see, do talk to your brother. I'm sure he is only concerned about you."

As if she knew, Thor came walking towards Loki seeing his mother next to his brother. Frigga smiled at Thor as she nodded at him to go to the wedding ceremony.

"What do you want now?" Loki spat.

"You hadn't come yet..." Thor started.

"Oh, only now you check up on me?" Loki smiled as he turned his head away.

"Loki, I know... As the situation is at now-"

"Situation is at now? Oh, I beg to differ, I can only assume father told you of what I truly am? A forgotten soul cased into your glorious shadow of yours. Only to be left with scraps!"

"Brother, I only come with peace! I wish to look after you." Thor argued.

"Well not 'brother'! Leave me be and bother someone else with your meddling!" Loki yelled.

Thor didn't want to argue further and just turned around leaving his brother be in his own world, only to hope just maybe Sigyn might change his brother for the better.

* * *

**~Star Tower~**

After the wedding, Thor had taken Loki the Bifrost with Sigyn at his side, the three of them went back to earth as Thor had place cuffs onto Loki's wrists to show anyone looking by he had been captured. All three of them had been at Stark Tower looking overseeing the rest of the team staring at all three of them as they all head inside.

"Wait! What is he doing here?" Tony pointed at Loki.

"Nice to see you to man of Iron." Loki mocked.

"No, he can't stay here." Clint walked downstairs as the other avenger gathers in the living room.

"Friends, my father has made Loki's punishment to stay within Midgard to undo what damage has done. He is only here at the request of rebuilding all the faults he's caused. Right, brother?" Thor smiled at his brother.

Loki rolled his eyes as he watches Sigyn stepped forward smiling at the team.

"Greetings, I am Sigyn Odison." Sigyn crusty to the rest.

"Captain Steve Rogers Mama. May I ask why your here?" Steve looked over to Loki then back to Sigyn.

"I am here to make sure my husband causes no trouble. Do not fret, I was ordered by Odin himself." Sigyn smiled.

"Whoa! Hold on! Thor, you never said he was married." Tony smirked over to Loki.

"I mean, I'd figure Loki could get any pretty woman. But, what we call Thor, a hero. Would end up with a beautiful woman such as yourself." Tony complimented.

Loki rolled his eyes at Tony's remark as Sigyn only laughed and shook her head back and forth smiling at Tony.

"See, she even has a beautiful smile." Tony joked.

"We had just gotten Married." Sigyn announced.

"Okay, this is something I've got to know." Natasha was the next person to sit down wanting to hear more as Clint sat next to her.

"It's only a means of keeping the peace between Asgard and Vanaheim, as I am the pawn to do so. Only to be a mere look for Vanaheim's wonderful people and their place." Loki spat out as he glared at Sigyn.

Feeling his eyes on her she only glared back at Loki making him questioned why she hasn't felt afraid of him since they have met. With the words, he spoke she had walked up to Loki grabbing his collar of his suit making him stare at her.

"I will make this clear. You, will not speak of my home in such a manner. Unless you'd like to regret the day you married me!" Sigyn shoved Loki away from herself as she walked away causing Loki to stare in disbelief at what had happened.

"Alright..." Steve started.

"I do apologize for my actions, but I do mean no harm on Earth." Sigyn smiled.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Tony whispered to Steve who was shaking his head.

"You know Nick isn't going to like the fact Loki is here right?" Clint spoke out.

"Yes, but that was agreed upon with father and Loki will stay here under the eyes of Sigyn." Thor explained.

"Will they be sharing a room together?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"No."

Loki and Sigyn had looked at each other as they both said their answers. Loki didn't want to share a room with Sigyn seeing that he didn't want anything with her, Sigyn only wanted to since she had to watch over Loki.

"Well just have an extra room for them just in case, you know." Tony suggested.

"So you guys were arranged to marry?" Nat asked next.

"Yes, I... Was on Earth when Loki had attacked." Sigyn explained.

All eyes looked onto her as they questioned her words.

"Why were you on Earth?" Steve looked over.

"I... Have been on Earth for many years..."

"How long are we saying?" Tony stared.

"from what I have remembered. 350 years at least." Sigyn answered.

"350! How and why and when?" Tony looked surprised.

"I think I was... 550, which is... 13 in Midgardian years?" Sigyn looked over to everyone.

Everyone in the room including Loki was thinking over about how she could have been stuck in Midgard for so long. How did she get stuck here in the first place?

"11!?" The whole team yelled.

"Yes, I am now 900. Which is... 18? Yes 18."

"Wait, slow down. Your 900 years old? How old are Thor and Loki then?"

Tony only looked over Thor and Loki thinking they had to be in their mid 20's at least. But then again they were gods, they live longer.

"Thor is 1,250 years old, around 25. Loki is 1,050, which is 21?" Sigyn answered.

"Can I get some of that god-like looks? You gods must have the best stuff to keep your looks young." Tony teased.

"Why were you here?" Steve jumped next.

"I asked myself that question, when I had woken up I had no recline in memories where I was or how I had gotten there. For years I moved around Earth to help the mortals in their life with my magic to heal. But... I had learned to defend myself from the mortals, as Witchcraft seemed like a curse, not a blessing." Sigyn played with her fingers as the flinch to the memories.

"But, I stayed hidden very well. As the years passed, I couldn't remember anything till one day I saw Thor injured in the battle, I had healed him which had the Chitauri attack me. Thor had recognized me and sent me to Asgard to get healed. Loki's mother was able to help me recover most of my memories back."

Everyone was silent as Sigyn had explained herself why she had been on Earth for so long though it was silent, she could only hope that will be an acceptable answer.

"Then you Married Loki after he returned to Asgard?" Tony asked.

"Yes, now I am here to watch over him." Sigyn smiled.

* * *

Did it take days? Months maybe? Perhaps much wasn't said between the two at first but as time continued, the team had accepted that Loki and his wife were going to be working with them. Of course, Fury wasn't happy with everything that had happened, only ordered that Loki and Sigyn were on good watch for the time being. It seemed at first Loki and Sigyn's marriage were going to fail, not talking to no talks between one another. No time spent with each other, only glances but that ended when Sigyn had only been curious to see what Loki had been up to these past few days.

Knocking on Loki's door she waited for an answer but nothing came, she only waited for more time before opening the door. Loki's room was still the same as it had before. Books on the ground stacked up as they were and nothing more. Sigyn walked inside closing the door behind her as she looked over the books Loki had with him, one book caught her eyes as it was about Asgardian's magic. Picking it up she started to read it through she didn't even notice Loki watching her from the door.

"And what do you think you're doing dear?"

Startled Sigyn had almost dropped the book in her hands as she saw Loki at staring at her.

"Loki! You have startled me!" Sigyn scolded.

"I intend to do that as I wonder why you are within my room?" Loki raised her brow.

"I came to check up on you, I... Was worried." Sigyn admitted.

Loki scoffed, looking away as he walked up to her grabbing the book from her hands. Waving his hands, the book was gone along with the other ones that had been inside his room.

"What more do you want from me?" Loki looked at her.

"Nothing... I only wish to see you..." Sigyn looked down at her feet.

"Perhaps you should come to your senses and leave while I keep my temper at bay." Loki glared.

"Are you threatening me?"

"What do you think? Dear, wife." Loki spat each word.

"I only come to show companionship nothing more! Why are you so afraid?"

"Afraid? I have nothing to fear!"

Loki could only laugh at this ridiculous accusation that his wife was accusing him of.

"Then why are you pushing me away? I can understand, this marriage isn't what you had wanted neither did I. But I only have come only to check up on you to show compassion." Sigyn spat back.

"Compassion? Have those words of yours known what true compassion is? Huh? I think not. Nor does the secrets you could keep at bay can you?"

"What-"

"You truly think I do not know? You know much more of old magic then you say you do. You can fool Thor and the others, but you can't fool me, I've seen you used it on Thor when you've healed him." Loki stared at her.

"That was..."

"Blood Magic. Don't act the fool now dear wife." Loki had taken each step forcing Sigyn to back away into the wall of his room, leaving her back against with no escape this time.

"I wish to truly what magic you know now." Loki spat.

Sigyn felt her arm burning as Loki's words from the bond were calling her to do as he asks, her eyes gleamed with tears of pain, as her mouth opened slowly. Horrified, Loki backed away looking at his own arm seeing it glow the same, but not in pain.

"Our magic is old, and since it has been forbidden through the realms our people cannot use them anymore. Our old ways of healing were as you saw, but Seiðr will help allow us learn to heal our army with better results." Sigyn continued.

"Enough Sigyn, I do not need more." Loki stopped.

"Say... I... release you..." Sigyn struggled to say.

"I release you Sigyn..." Loki was quick to speak.

Sigyn sighed in relief as the pain had stopped in her arm she was able to stand taller and wipe the tears that had already fallen down her cheeks, looking over to Loki who kept his distance in horror.

"I-"

"No need, you did not know." Sigyn interrupted.

"I... I still want to apologize. Perhaps, I was acting too harsh on you. Had I listen, I wouldn't have done harm to you." Loki played with his hands as he looked away from Sigyn.

"It is part of the bond Loki, there is no way around it. Now that you do know now, I shall leave you be." Sigyn took her to leave to go before Loki could say anything else.

Leaving him shocked, he could only stare at his arms once more seeing how and wondering the power of what a bond is.

After the incident, Loki allowed Sigyn to become close to him, as the days passed Sigyn would talk to Loki share stories of their youth and books they love reading. It didn't take long for Sigyn to slowly grow feelings for the dark Prince, knowing he doesn't feel the same Sigyn would always try to hide it from the others. At end of each mission, Sigyn would always be the go-to healer of the group and most of the time Sigyn was happy to do so, while one day Loki came back badly injured which horrified her. The two argued, of course, leading her to scream at him.

* * *

The two had gotten even closer than last time as Sigyn had told Loki everything she knew even secrets only for him to know, was the question about Loki and why he hates his father so much came about. Loki would change the subject again and again only to avoid the question, Sigyn had enough as she had already told Loki her secrets. Even time when she wanted to tell Loki how she truly felt, Loki would try to push her away.

Loki sat inside his room with Sigyn as she continues to look over him for more injuries.

"Sig... There is no need to- Ow!"

"If there is no need to then let me heal you!" Sigyn scolded him.

"You speak as though you care. Why I'm touched." Loki smirked.

Sigyn blushed as his remarks seeing Loki only saw her as a friend, but he didn't need to know about how she felt about him.

"There finished."

Loki grabbed her hands as he placed a kiss upon it in thanks and smiled at her as she smiled back at him.

"Do you..." Sigyn couldn't find the words to say as it leads to nothing she wished to share.

"What is it?" Loki looked at her.

"Sorry... Perhaps it's not my place to say..." With that Sigyn pulled away only to be stopped by Loki who still held her hand.

"What is troubling you?"

"What do you see in me Loki?"

Taken back by her question Loki stared at her as he stood in front of her.

"Do you not trust the words I say?" Loki smiled.

Trust... That word only could be true

"I feel as though you haven't told me everything about you." Sigyn started.

That was then Loki tried changing the subject at hand only to have Sigyn stop him.

"Loki, I have told you all everything I know. Why can't you tell me?" Sigyn looked at him with hurtful eyes.

"You wish to know everything? Every truth every secret that I have!"

"Yes! For once Loki tell me the truth! Yet you sit here said nothing more than and nothing yet... I only wish to know if you trust me..." Sigyn had tears in her eyes slowly coming down her face.

"I... I do... I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Were lethal to each other... I will only cause you harm..." Loki stopped.

"Then tell me you don't love me, you only used me and not care for my being." Sigyn stared.

"Stop it." Loki started.

"No, I will not. Loki we've known each other from some time. I-... I love you... I love you, I have no one else in my heart for but you. Please allow me to love you." Sigyn sobbed.

"I want to know, Loki. Tell me the truth."

Loki only sighed as he looked away, hearing her words only made him weak as she confessed her love to him. He can't allow himself to let her know as he wouldn't want her to get harmed by his enemies.

"Please drop the subject-"

"No! Not till you tell me the truth Loki!"

"FINE! Do you wish to know the truth? Very well. The truth is I am not the son of Odin, I never was! I am a monster that their parents tell their children at night!" Loki screamed.

"What do you mean monster? You are not one."

"My true heritage, my true parents were Jotun's. Would you care to see my true form?" Loki spat.

Sigyn shook her head as she backed away, Loki only walked over to her as she stopped her steps.

"No, you only wanted to see it little Witch now you shall see!"

Loki let his form down in hopes Sigyn could flee, Sigyn could run from him leave him be. He closed his eyes hoping to hear her scream but heard nothing, he only heard her gasp in shock staring at him. Tears were running down his cheeks as he opened to see Sigyn looking at him smiling at him, for what reason unknown. She places her hand on his cheek as she kissed him. Sparks grew inside of Loki as he kissed her back finally letting her in letting his walls down.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I had to stop writing more because I had realized that I was writing a chapter already it was long enough lol. But this is the idea I am going for at least for my Loki X Sigyn story that I will write soon. I know that I haven't finished Mericcup stories as of yet, I'm going to take a break from them because as of right now I wish to write something else so I don't force myself to write something I don't wish to write. I rather write what I love then be forced to, I believe it's mostly to do with my motivation or something else. But anyway this is an idea I have for Logyn. Enjoy! :D**


End file.
